The Time Will Come When It Must Rain
by G.L. Cifer
Summary: "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" — Shizuo Heiwajima sees Izaya Orihara cry for the first time in his life, and he is a little surprised at what he does for the flea. After all, like the rain, the tears must fall eventually. Shizaya if you squint. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello, all! This ficcy is actually based on a video I saw on YouTube. The video was just so sad... I just had to write a fic about it! Gosh, I'm so obsessed with Shizuo and Izaya XD. I actually see them more as BFFs than lovers though, but whatever. Whatever works, works. xD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic (despite some OOC-ness you might find Dx), and I also hope that you'll be kind enough to leave a review after your done reading? Hopefully? Possibly? Well, you'd definitely make my day if you did... Anyways, onwards! o u o.

* * *

**|The Time Will Come When It Must Rain**

* * *

_(I love them._

_I really, honestly do love them. _

_I'm in love with humans __**—**__ my humans._

_And that's why they should love me too... because I love them.)_

_._

The information broker blinks down at the city of Shinjuku from his office building window. One hand is rested on the dark glass pane, while the other rests lightly on his hip. His expression is unreadable, and he wears a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

His eyes, a pair of maroon orbs, reflect the city below him; but it's as if he doesn't actually _see_ the city. No, he sees deeper than that. He sees the city for what it really is. He sees a city full of predictably corrupt and ugly humans.

And he enjoys watching them. He watches them and studies them, so that he can use them.

.

(_But they don't. They don't love me._

_They hate me. They __despise__ me._

_But that's why I love them so._

_I'm satisfied with them._

_It's quite the odd relationship the two of us have __**—**__ humanity and I._)

.

His smirk fades and his hand that rests on the window pane balls up into a fist.

"Hey, Namie," he speaks up in a bubbly tone as his lips manage to upturn themselves, "don't you think humans are really interesting~?" He pauses for a moment and waits for a reply, but he does not receive one. He turns his head slightly, smirk growing, "Don't ignore me, Namie~!"

But as he turns, he finds that she isn't there. His office room is empty and dark, and the place that his secretary usually fills is toppled with paperwork.

Rain begins to gently prattle down against the windowpane that he stands by; it's residue streams cast shadows across the room. It just makes the room seem that much more empty, and it makes him feel that much more hollow.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

"Ah~" he pouts to himself in mock disappointment. "I forgot that she went home early today." His pouting expression fades, until all that is left of his face is a distasteful frown, "How boring."

Silence answers him in his solitude.

.

(_I love all of mankind __**—**__ I really do._

_But I hate him._

_He isn't even __human__._

_He is a beast._

_He is a monstrous beast, and I honestly just want to slice him up into a billion pieces._

_Shizu-chan is an ugly, monstrous beast_.)

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima stalks down the streets of Ikebukuro with his pale hands shoved roughly into his pockets. The rain pelts down on his bright blue umbrella, but some drops of liquid manage to trickle down onto his bright blonde hair. He doesn't mind it though.

"Sorry about this, Shizuo," Tom apologizes from beside him as he walks under the same bright blue umbrella. "I should've known that it was going to rain today."

"It's fine." the large man replies with a gruff shrug, causing several more droplets of water to pitter patter onto his head. "I don't mind."

They continue to walk down the asphalt road in silence, listening quietly to the roaring city life. A honk there, a shout here, a splash there **—** the district is as lively as always.

_And it'll become even more lively with this guy around_, Tom thinks as he glances up at the blonde man beside him. But he really doesn't mind; he enjoys the taller man's company.

The two pause at a traffic light; it blinks to indicate that if one were to cross the street, they would surely get run over. Cars rush past in front of them, creating blurs of red, black, and blue (_the color of bruises_, Tom thinks blandly). After several minutes of waiting and occasional sighting, the traffic light flashes red and the walking light depicts a stick-figure waving.

The duo prepare to casually cross the now calm street, when a pair of staring maroon eyes on the opposite side of the asphalt road stops them. Of course, this can only spell trouble.

"Ah," Tom warns with a light tone, "Shizuo**—**

But said Shizuo is already gone, rushing down the street towards the maroon-eyed figure like a madman, the blue umbrella now abandoned on the wet streets. He pauses for a moment to grab a stop sign that is embedded on the street corner and rips it out of the ground like it's just a flower.

"Izayaa-kuuun," Shizuo calls in a sickeningly sweet tone as he swings the stop sign round and round; and as the addressed man turns towards him with a slight smirk, Shizuo releases the stop sign and it goes flying at the still smirking man.

With fluid ease, the flying stop sign is dodged and it crashes into the window of a nearby building, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. The transparent shards crash onto the ground like frozen flower petals and create strangely beautiful chimes as they do so.

"Aw, Shizu-chan is quite moody today, isn't he~?" Izaya Orihara gasps as he glances back at the shattered window in mock surprise. The expression of surprise is immediately replaced by a cruel smirk. "You're such a beast, Shizu-chan."

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, you damn flea!" the bartender-like man growls as he grabs the nearest object **—** a vending machine **—** and lifts it above his head. "Get out!" And he sends the vending machine flying.

Screams are heard and people scatter.

The vending crashes down onto the information broker; a cloud of dust and debris is sent flying into the air in a large puff. And unsurprisingly, Izaya Orihara emerges from the rubble unscathed and nonetheless, smirking.

"You really are a beast, aren't you?" the information broker crows, as he flips his arms out in an egotistical manner. "You don't even care if you hurt civilians! You're even worse than me."

.

(_He's a beast because he doesn't act like a human._

_He doesn't act like a predictable human being._

_I hate it_.)

.

Shizuo takes one quick glance around and sees that the people of the crowd that has gathered around their fight are looking at him with fear. And it irritates him to no end. He's not irritated at the crowd, however; no, he is irritated at the smirking man that stands before him.

"Goddamnit, flea!" the bodyguard roars with rage, as he uproots a nearby lamppost (he nearly crushes it in his death-like grip). "I hate you!"

Izaya Orihara continues to smirk at Shizuo's outburst as if he is entertained by the entire outburst of emotion **—** emotions that Izaya himself doesn't seem to contain. No, Izaya isn't capable of even having emotions, yet...

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you!"

.

(_"I hate you, you cruel son!" screams my mother._

'_But, I still love you,' I think._

"_I hate you!" screams Mairu. "I hate you, I hate you, Iza-nii!"_

'_But, I still love you,' I think. 'I love you because you're a human.'_

"_You're the worst."_

"_Coward."_

"_You're the scum of the Earth."_

_They all hate me still, even though I show my love for them. _

_And yet despite that __beast__ being a monster, he is loved by them._

_Shizu-chan is loved, while I am hated by humans._

_Shizuo Heiwajima is always surrounded by people._

_And Izaya Orihara is alone. _

_Utterly and always alone._)

.

Shizuo can't believe what he is seeing; and to be sure that he is not just hallucinating, he removes his shades and blinks twice. The scene before him still remains the same.

"Flea," he says in barely a whisper, "Why are... Why are you _crying_?"

Izaya Orihara, the cynical and manipulative information broker, stands before him with a smile that does not reach his eyes etched upon his face; but in contrast to his smirk, his maroon eyes are producing small trickles of salty wetness that trail down his pale face and mix with the falling rain. Gently, Izaya raises a questioning hand to his cheek, his eyes widening in disbelief as he finds that he is indeed crying.

.

(_Why... __am__ I crying?_)

.

The pale man's smirk drops suddenly and his lips part, but no sound comes out.

.

(_Ah... I know._

_He hurt my feelings. That's why._

'_What feelings?'_

_I don't have any feelings._)

.

And Izaya Orihara breaks, a loud and wrenching cry escaping from his pale and trembling lips.

Shizuo simply stares at him, mouth agape, glasses hanging loosely from his bruised hands.

.

(_It hurts._

_It really hurts._

_He hurt me._

_They hurt me._

_But I still can't stop loving them __**—**__ loving humans, loving __my__ humans_.)

.

Shizuo _really_ can't believe what he is seeing. The scene before him infuriates him. So with one fluid motion he rushes towards the sobbing information broker with a single hand raised above his head... And he pulls him into a tight hug.

Why he does such a thing?

He doesn't know why.

Izaya doesn't seem to know why either, and he simply stares at Shizuo in disbelief.

.

(_I really hate Shizu-chan._

_He's so unpredictable and I hate him for it_.)

.

"Sorry." the blonde mutters under his breath as he hugs the raven-haired man tighter (he almost suffocates the poor man in his grasps) . "I'm saying sorry, okay? So stop crying, you damned flea!"

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

And the pelting rain wraps them in a warm embrace, it's selfish grasp soaking through their expensive-looking clothes and clinging to them tightly without hope of release. For some reason though, Shizuo is thankful for the clinging rain, because he is sure that if the heavy rain were not there to weigh Izaya down, the man would simply slip through Shizuo's callused fingertips and fade away from the world. And despite how much Shizuo hates Izaya, the thought of the information breaker simply disappearing from the world terrifies him.

.

(_I hate him because he's so damn human_.)

* * *

For the next few days, rumors flow throughout the streets of Ikebukuro.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? They're saying that Izaya Orihara actually cried on the streets in front of Shizuo!"

"Ehhhh? _That_ Shizuo and _that _Izaya?!"

"Yeah, yeah! Those two!"

"Pshhh... I doubt that actually happened."

"But you haven't heard the other half of the story yet! People are saying that Shizuo actually comforted him when he cried!"

"Shizuo? That monster? There's no way in hell that that could've happened."

"Y'know, what's even stranger? They say that Izaya actually _thanked_ him for it."

"A-Are you serious?! I can't believe it!"

And like the rain, the rumors soon become forgotten and dissipate into the cool, sunny air.

* * *

**A/N: **Btw, I'm starting to read the DRRR! light novels **— **currently reading volume 4 **— **and I saw that volume 8 hasn't been translated in a while... And that really depresses me... Dx. I really wish that the novels would be licensed in America... /le sigh.


End file.
